Why Did This Go So Wrong?
by ScarletWitch7
Summary: Peter is called in on a mission with the Avengers to fight another one of Thor's evil siblings, not Hela (villain isn't great, but then again, isn't the focus of the fic) and it goes horribly wrong. (before Thor Ragnarok)
1. Chapter 1

Peter picked up his phone on the third ring. He groaned, still exhausted from school the day before. 'It's three in the morning, who would call this early?' he thought sleepily as he held the phone to his ear.

"Hey kid. Sorry I called so early, but we need you right now."

"Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah kid, I need you to suit up and get to the tower right away, I'll explain later." Tony said, amused at the teenager's confusion.

"Uhh, okay Mr. Stark. See you there!" Peter hung up the phone, racing to get his suit. He swung quickly across the city and landed on a train, hitching a ride on top to the Avengers Tower.

Peter jogged inside the tower, halting when he was met by the entire team.

"H-hey everyone." Peter stuttered nervously.

"Hey kid. I'm Steve. I think we met in battle, but were never formally introduced to each other." Steve smiled and held out his hand for Peter to shake.

"Alright everyone, let's get this show on the road!" Tony interrupted loudly, standing on a table to get everyone's attention. "Thor, please explain what the heck we're doing here at three in the morning. I'm sure we'd all love to know."

"So, I know you've all met my brother Loki," Thor began. The team groaned in unison.

"Loki is back? Again?" Rhodey questioned.

"No. I also have a sister. We thought that she was dead, as an awful accident happened when we were very young. But she is alive, and strong, with an army of electric soldiers following her into battle for revenge on me." Thor explained.

"Great. So another one of your evil siblings wants to kill us! How fun." Clint complained sarcastically.

Natasha punched him in the arm, evoking a cry of pain from Clint and a glare from Tony.

An explosion sounded outside, startling the team.

"Suit up." Steve commanded. "They're here."


	2. Chapter 2

The team ran outside, where chaos ensued at the waterfront.

A strange tornado of lightning had created a swirling whirlpool and thunderstorm on the water. People were stepping out of their homes in confusion to see what was happening.

In the center of it all was a woman, electricity sparking off of her as she created lightning soldiers to follow her onto the beach.

The Avengers charged, Tony and Steve taking on the woman and the rest of the team running to fight her army.

Peter was doing great, webbing up the soldiers to stop their electric charge when he heard Tony grunt in pain over the comms.

Tony was surrounded by the fighting, and had been thrown to the ground by Thor's sister. Peter swung over to Tony and saw his helmet on the ground. The woman's glowing hand was pointed at Tony's exposed head.

Peter didn't think. He just acted.

He ran in front of Tony as the blast fired.

He saw the electricity hit his chest.

He saw Tony's blast hit the woman.

He saw the woman fall.

He felt no pain as he fell to the ground.

The last thing he heard was Tony's scream of "PETER! NO!"

His mind slipped into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

"PETER!" Tony screamed as he ran to the fallen teenager. He didn't need to watch Thor's sister fall to the ground to know that she was dead.

The fighting stopped around them as the lightning soldiers sparked and disappeared. The team looked around them, confused, before they saw the dead woman.

"HELP! He needs a doctor!" Tony cried out to the rest of the team.

Natasha ran over to them, followed by Clint. "Tony what happ-" Natasha's sentence was cut off by her gasp at the sight of the boy.

Peter wasn't moving.

He wasn't breathing.

Tony had taken off his suit's gauntlets and was performing CPR. "His heart's not beating! Help me!" Tony shouted frantically. Frustrated tears were starting to run down his face.

Steve replaced Tony and pumped Peter's chest repeatedly. He suddenly felt a weak and unsteady beat under his hands. Peter breathed a raspy, thin breath. "I have a pulse! He's breathing again!"

Wanda, Vision, Rhodey, and Sam had just arrived at the scene and were shocked to see Peter on the ground.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, run vitals. Give me a list of injuries." Tony said to his A.I.

"Mr. Parker has multiple cracked ribs, one of which has punctured a lung. He also has a ruptured spleen, a concussion, and severe damage to the spinal cord." The AI responded much too cheerfully.

Tony's heart dropped. Severe damage to the spinal cord? "Thor, what powers did your sister even have?"

"My sister could control electricity completely. Her shocks and blasts were powerful enough to cause much damage inside the body, especially for humans." The god responded.

Wanda gasped. "Peter was shocked by her?"

"Yes. Rhodey, call Bruce. We need to get Peter to medical now." Tony responded numbly.


	4. Chapter 4

Transporting the teenager was difficult at first, but with the help of Wanda's telekinesis, they eventually got him inside the tower.

"Bruce! We need to get him to the med-bay, NOW!" Tony shouted, running ahead of the rest of the team.

Once Peter was in a hospital bed, Bruce got to work, inserting a few into Peter's arm. He stopped working when he got to the oxygen mask. "Tony, I have to take his mask off. He needs help breathing, and I won't be able to give it to him with his mask on."

"Do it." All Tony could think about was saving Peter. "The kid saved my life, I'm not going to let him die."

Bruce slowly peeled back Peter's mask. He stared at the young face underneath.

The team stood in silent shock at seeing Peter's face. Natasha and Clint were confused, and Steve just stood there numbly. Rhodey slowly turned his head away from Peter and stared at Tony, rage in his eyes.

Sam finally spoke up. "He's only a kid?"

Bruce snapped out of his frozen state and slipped the oxygen mask over Peter's mouth, getting bandages to wrap the poor kids ribs in.

"TONY! WE NEED TO TALK! NOW!" Rhodey was livid with anger as he pulled Tony into the hallway. "How old is he?!"

Tony didn't respond. Rhodey tried again, shoving Tony against the wall. "HOW OLD IS HE?!"

"Fifteen."

"FIFTEEN! You let a teenager, a kid, fight in a war against Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Winter Soldier, GIANT Ant Man, and CAPTAIN AMERICA!" Rhodey yelled. "PETER IS A KID! He should be allowed to act like one!"

"HE IS! He goes to school, hangs out with his friends, he even went to homecoming!" Tony retorted angrily."I haven't made him do anything! The self sacrificing idiot did all of the crime fighting himself, I wasn't a part of it. I even told him to stop!"

"And yet you still called him here today, knowing he would come." Rhodey stepped back, his eyes full of disappointment. "You can't keep making excuses for yourself, Tony. Not when a fifteen year old kid is dying in a hospital bed." Rhodey turned away and reentered the med bay, leaving Tony in the hallway, tears in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"PETER!" May screamed as she burst through the glass doors of the med bay. "OH MY GOD!"

Peter's mouth was covered by an oxygen mask, and his torso was covered with bandages. Scars stretched across his chest from the lightning blast, as well as some from his recent surgeries.

Bruce quickly spoke up. "He's doing well. Well for someone that was shocked by the god of thunder's evil sister." He explained. "There is no more danger of internal bleeding, and his lungs are healing nicely. His heart is still unsteady, but shouldn't have any lasting problems. He should wake up in a few days, and I am very pleased to say that, except for his spinal cord, he should recover fully in about three months."

"His spinal cord?" May asked worriedly.

"Well, when the blast hit him, his ribs and spleen deflected most of the force into his spinal cord. It was severely damaged, and I couldn't correct it." Bruce fidgeted nervously, as if he didn't want to say his next sentence. "Even with his accelerated healing, Peter might never be able to walk again."

May burst into tears, sobbing for a few minutes while Bruce tried to comfort her. Then her face contorted into a look of rage, and she glared at Tony. Tony slowly backed away, knowing what was about to happen next. "YOU DID THIS TONY! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT ENCOURAGED HIM TO PUT HIMSELF IN DANGER WITH THAT STUPID SUIT! YOU INVITED HIM TO FIGHT THOR'S SISTER! HE'S ONLY FIFTEEN!" The team gasped and looked at Tony. " SHE COULD'VE KILLED ANY OF YOU! YOU KNEW SHE WAS DANGEROUS, AND YOU INVITED A HIGH SCHOOLER TO HELP YOU FIGHT YOUR BATTLE! FOR GOD'S SAKE, TONY, HE HAS SCHOOL TOMORROW! BECAUSE OF YOU, HIS LIFE WILL NEVER BE NORMAL AGAIN!"

"May, I-" Tony said, stepping closer.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE HERE!" May screamed.

Tony stepped back, tears running down his face. "I'm sorry." He said, his voice breaking. "You're right."

May stared at him in shock, realizing what she had done. "Tony-"

He was already gone. Natasha ran out after him.

She found him in the living room, crying, his head in his hands.

"Tony, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is, Nat. I called him here today, and now he's never going to walk again." Tony said quietly.

"You don't know that. He would've come anyway. He would have heard something, he still would've jumped in front of you to take the hit. It's not your fault, so stop acting like it."

"May hates me."

"She was just trying to protect her kid. She doesn't hate you, you left before she could apologize."

Tony sighed. "But she was right."

"No she wasn't. Now come back so you can talk to her. Explain things more."

Tony stayed where he was.

"Are you really going to abandon Peter now? Because he needs you in there too, even if he is unconscious."

Tony stood up and followed Natasha back to the med-bay.


	6. Chapter 6

Pain.

Pain was all Peter felt as his mind surfaced from the murky darkness it had slept in for so long.

He opened his eyes and immediately closed them, as the bright lights around him had burned his tired eyes.

Peter opened them again, prepared this time for the lights.

He could see the glass walls of the med-bay around him.

'What happened?' He thought, confused.

Then it all flooded back into his mind.

The battle.

Thor's sister.

Tony.

The blast.

Peter tried to sit up, but his legs wouldn't cooperate.

He tried to move them, but couldn't.

They felt like two useless bricks weighing him down.

Peter was confused.

He reached down to touch his legs.

He didn't feel anything.

Peter could see his fingers prodding at his legs, but it was as if his legs weren't even there.

Peter started to panic, his breathing becoming unsteady and shallow.

'Ohmygodohmygodohmygodwhycan'tIfeelmylegshelphelphelppleasepleasehelphelphelpme' His thoughts rushed together in fear.

He tried to scream, but couldn't get anything out.

Peter tried again and got a soft cry of "help'' out of his mouth.

He tried again. And again. And again.

Peter mustered up all of the strength he had and screamed. "HELP!"

Yes!

He had finally done it.

Now he just had to keep doing it until someone finally came.

"HELP!" He took a deep breath. "TONY! HELP! PLEASE!"


	7. Chapter 7

Tony and the rest of the Avengers were sitting in the living room (somewhat close to the med-bay) with May.

"So does Peter have any friends that could visit him while he's here?" Clint asked, trying to start a conversation with the worried aunt.

"Yeah. He has one that knows and could probably come to visit. He-" May was cut off by Peter's scream.

"HELP!"

The team immediately sprang up from their seats.

They started running down the halls to the med-bay.

"HELP!"

They were almost there, Tony in the lead, followed by May.

"TONY! HELP! PLEASE!"

The terrified screams broke Tony's heart.

He burst into the med-bay, followed by May.

The rest of the team stayed outside.

"Peter, it's okay, I'm here, what's wrong?" Tony asked worriedly, rushing up to the teen's bed.

"I can't feel my legs." Peter said fearfully, tears in his eyes. "Please help me. I can't feel my legs."

Tony wrapped his arms around the boy, who started sobbing into Tony's shoulder.

Tears ran down Tony's face as he hugged the teen.

"It's going to be alright. We'll help you. Don't you worry."

"I'm sorry." The kid's voice was so small, broken up by tears.

"Oh my god, kid, there's nothing to be sorry about. Please never apologize for getting hurt again, okay?"

Peter nodded into Tony's shoulder.

He clung to him like a lifeline.

Tony didn't mind.

May stood next to the bed, crying silently.

Outside, the team was a mess.

Wanda was sobbing into Natasha's shoulder, who had tears shining in her eyes.

Steve and Clint were trying to look strong, but their eyes also shimmered with tears.

Rhodey and Sam had to turn away from the scene and sit down outside the med-bay, out of sight of Tony and May.

Bruce walked in with a solemn frown on his face, as he had to check Peter over, which probably would frighten the young boy.

The team never knew that they loved Peter so much, but the teen had a special place in each of their hearts, even though most of them had only met Peter a week prior.

The sight of the poor teen had broken their hearts, especially Wanda's.

Wanda had known Peter for a while, just had never known his age (She was 17 herself, but had experience fighting with the Avengers and had had her powers much longer than Peter).

They were very close friends in battle, but she had never actually seen his face.

She had assumed that Peter was at least as old as her, maybe a year older.

He was the most mature fifteen year old she had ever met.

Wanda was not comforted by that fact.

Peter had gotten hurt so much.

He had protected them so many times.

He didn't deserve this.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter whooped as he sped down the long hallway in his wheelchair. He was racing Rhodey, who had caved in to using a wheelchair instead of his bionic legs so the teenager wouldn't feel alone.

"YES! I WIN!" Peter shouted as he beat Rhodey to the finish line.

Rhodey sighed. This was the third time in a row that Peter had won, and he was celebrating by racing around the living room. The kid was fast, and a little too energetic at times. Rhodey didn't care, as Peter was too innocent and sweet to say no to his face.

"Mr. Ned Leeds is outside the tower. Should I let him in and bring him up?" F.R.I.D.A.Y said cheerfully.

"YES!" Peter shouted happily, stopping his laps around the couches to reply to the A.I.

"Is Ned your friend?" Rhodey asked the teen.

"Yeah, my best friend, actually." Peter replied distractedly.

Just then, Ned stepped out of the elevator in awe. He looked around the living room, his mouth hanging open. "Dude, this is so cool!''

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome, isn't it! May and I are actually moving in permanently, because our apartment isn't, well, handicap accessible." Peter said half-heartedly.

Ned's face turned serious. "How's that going, by the way?"

"It's fine." Peter's face brightened up, "Rhodey and I were just racing, actually, and there's an extra wheelchair-"

"Count me in!" Ned said happily.

The rest of the day was spent racing wheelchairs with Rhodey, until all of them were tired and decided to watch a movie.

A few hours later... 

Tony walked in to the living room to see an animated movie playing on the huge TV.

Rhodey, Peter, and Ned were all asleep.

Tony smiled at the sight of all of them.

He snapped a picture, planning to blackmail Rhodey with it later.

Peter was safe for now, but a few years after this night, tragedy would strike.

They would never see it coming until it was too late.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter never truly was able to walk again, but Tony's inventions helped him out.

Spiderman wasn't out stopping crime as much as he was before the accident, but every once in a while, the Iron Spider showed up to help the people of Queens and New York City.

He helped the Avengers a few more times, but some missions were too much for him.

Five years after the accident, Peter Parker passed away from heart failure.

The world mourned the innocent twenty-year old, two years from graduating MIT.

Tony, Rhodey, and Wanda were especially hit hard by the loss of their young friend.

Aunt May had died a year earlier, breaking Peter's heart.

She was hit by a semi while crossing the street.

The driver was drunk, and Peter was heartbroken that he couldn't save her.

He died in the med-bay of the tower, surrounded by the team.

No one knew he was going to die.

It was so sudden.

Peter was in a lot of pain, but still managed to speak before he died.

His last words were, "Thank you, Tony. I'm sorry."

The Avengers were never the same afterwards.


End file.
